mushroom_kingdom_fusion_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffy
"Why?" Jeffy Jeffy,7 known simply as Jeffy, is a main character and the protagonist villain of the SuperMarioLogan franchise. History He made his debut on January 24, 2016 as the main antagonist of Mario The Babysitter!. He is known for being a foul-mouthed, ill-behaved, dumb, perverted young teenager with an unusual personality and a strange choice of clothing. He is the adoptive son of Mario and his wife, Rosalina. Jeffy was born in a porta-potty at 7 Jeffy Street in Paris, France on August 21, 2004, to Nancy and Jacques Pierre François. Nancy, a prostitute, was very abusive towards Jeffy for unknown reasons. At some point in his life, Jeffy moved to the United States with his mother and possibly his father. Feebee, his little sister, was later killed in a bike accident as their mother took her helmet as an ashtray, forcing Jeffy to always wear it. Jeffy was then dropped off at Mario and Bowser's apartment since his mother was tired of his antics. Jeffy lived with Mario and his family in the apartment (causing havoc around the house, especially towards Mario) before being evicted from the apartment and having to relocate to the new house. After his wealthy father committed suicide and willed his money to Jeffy, Nancy returned to reclaim Jeffy in order to receive Jacque's money. After Nancy was arrested for child abuse, prostitution, and much more, she still hunts for Jeffy in prison. Mario chose to officially adopt Jeffy as his son. Jeffy then resumed living with Mario and continued to cause much trouble around the house. Power-Up System Initial Form: Small Jeffy Description: This is Jeffy's regular form. Super Mushroom Form: Super Jeffy Description:Jeffy can take a hit without dying and can break bricks. Fire Flower Form: Fire Jeffy Description: He can use fireballs as projectiles, which bounce along the ground for a short distance. Bird Leaf Form: Bird Jeffy Description: He can fly as well as use a tail attack. Cheerios Suit Form: Cheerios Jeffy Description: This form is like Bird Jeffy, but can temporarily transform into a Cheerios statue by pressing down + run, granting him temporary invulnerability. Bullet Bros. Suit Form: Bullet Bill Jeffy Description: Jeffy throws powerful hammers in an arc, allowing him to hit enemies. Crouching makes Jeffy resistant to most fire-based projectiles. Sci-Fi Suit Form: Spartan Jeffy Description: Jeffy can use an energy sword and has a rechargeable energy shield. Maga Man Suit Form: Air Jeffy Description: Jeffy can blow away a lot of stuff. He also has the slide maneuver from Mega Man 3. Yellow Shell Form: Yellow Shell Jeffy Description: Jeffy gains the Yellow Shell. It allows him to slide any way along the ground in a Yellow Koopa shell at very high speed and gives a Hammer Bros. strength duck. Soldier Suit Form: Marco Jeffy Description: Turning into the Metal Slug soldier, Jeffy gains a gun that allows him multi-directional aiming and rapid fire. The trade off is that its projectiles are rather small and weak. Spiny Shell Form: Spiny Jeffy Description: This form is like Yellow Shell Jeffy, but it can slide and break through bricks and slides like Sonic and can fly for a short limit of time. Duck Suit Form: Duck Jeffy Description: The Duck Suit allows Jeffy to swim straight up and down just like a Duck. Thunder Flower Form: Thunder Jeffy Description: He can use straight lightning bolts to hit enemies and coin blocks. Dry Bones Shell Form: Dry Bones Jeffy Description: Like Yellow and Spiny shell, Jeffy can slide and the suit also keeps him immune from fire and lava. Boo Flower Form: Boo Jeffy Description: This suit keeps Jeffy immune from boos, and can also see hidden secrets. Double Mushroom Form: Chocolate Jeffy Description: Just like the Super Mushroom, but Jeffy can take an extra hit, even with SMB1 powerdown. Category:Playable Characters